


What Else Is There?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The cafeteria is shockingly quiet without Hughes.





	What Else Is There?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Fullmetal Alchemist nor am I profiting off this.

Without Hughes, the cafeteria is quiet. Everyone bows their heads over their lunch, reluctant to talk. Hughes should here. He should be showing the same pictures of his daughter again and again. 

Nobody wants to discuss the widow or daughter left behind. Someone should visit them with food or offers to help, but nobody does. Seeing them without Hughes only makes things worse. 

Everyone remembers the little girl from the funeral. She's frozen; begging for her father, sobbing into her mother's skirt. 

The widow cries through everything, nodding at apologies. They took away her husband. What else can she say?


End file.
